La tour - Drarry
by Enileme-R
Summary: Harry avait un secret. Secret que seule Ginny connaissait. Mais voilà, Ginny n'est plus là pour le partager avec lui.


**_Vous devez absolument regarder cette vidéo pour comprendre l'OS_**

https/youtu.be/G5LaoL6xSs8

(Résumé de la vidéo : Drago donne sa baguette à Harry juste avant que ce dernier ne combatte Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard)

\--

\- Harry, tu nous écoutes ?

Hermione le tira de sa rêverie, un air inquiet sur le visage, et il secoua la tête pour revenir plus rapidement à la réalité. Ils étaient dans la cour, durant leur pause du midi. Ron et Hermione se montraient relativement discrets tous les deux en sa présence, mais il ne pouvait ignorer bien longtemps que le célibat commençait à le rendre fou.

A la mort de Ginny lors de la bataille de Poudlard, celui qu'on appelait le Survivant s'était renfermé comme une huître. Elle avait été la seule à connaître son secret, et à l'aimer malgré ça, dans ce monde plutôt traditionnel et conservateur des sorciers. Ils avaient été ensemble durant de longs mois, malgré leur pause durant la quête des horcruxes, et il l'avait profondément aimée. Elle avait été sa confidente, son amante, la personne qui fut la plus proche de lui. Ils avaient connu le bonheur à l'état pur, la douleur de la séparation, l'angoisse de ne pas savoir si l'autre était en vie, la joie de se retrouver. Mais il avait été le seul à connaître le vide immense de l'absence de l'autre. Cette souffrance incessante qui lui brisait un peu plus le cœur à chaque respiration.

S'il avait réussi à accepter sa mort durant l'été, ne plus l'avoir près de lui pour se confier devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Ne plus avoir de geste tendre aussi lui manquait. Ginny avait beau avoir un tempérament de feu, dans l'intimité, elle se montrait incroyablement douce.

Harry soupira et se leva.

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, dit-il simplement à ses amis. Et vous aussi, vous devriez vous retrouver un peu plus souvent tous les deux.

Il les quitta avant qu'Hermione ne puisse protester, puis longea les longs couloirs du château qui avait été reconstruit durant l'été. Tous les élèves avaient été invités à redoubler, et même s'il avait été réticent à revenir dans ce lieu empli de souvenirs de la mort de nombreux de ses proches, il avait fini par accompagner ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était heureux de les avoir vu enfin franchir le pas et de les savoir ensemble. Ils se chamaillaient toujours, mais ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil. Et Ron avait perdu une partie de sa joie de vivre avec le décès de sa petite soeur aussi, que Hermione avait rapidement su combler.

Les savoir ensemble rendait le Survivant heureux tout comme cela l'attristait. Lui aussi désirait avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras, à embrasser, à caresser, à qui faire l'amour... Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il secoua la tête tout en gravissant les marches des escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie.

Malgré les souvenirs tragiques qui y régnaient, il y appréciait le calme et la vue. Un éclair de souvenirs passa devant ses yeux, et un instant il revit la lumière verte du sort tuant l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et son corps basculer par dessus la rambarde. Mais rapidement, la vue magnifique s'étendant sous ses yeux prit le dessus sur ses pensées moroses, et lui coupa le souffle. Il fut subjugué par les reflets du soleil dans le lac noir, par l'étendue de la forêt interdite, par les quelques oiseaux qui virevoltaient dans le ciel.

Il était tellement absorbé par la vue qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'autre personne venue se réfugier ici, de l'autre côté de la tour.

Le regard perçant, d'un gris métallique, les traits sévères, ses mains blanches glissées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, Drago Malfoy observait le jeune homme d'un regard indéfinissable. Durant de longues années, il l'avait haï sans qu'il n'en sache la véritable raison. Un mélange de l'éducation stricte de ses parents, de l'environnement proche plein de mangemorts, et sans doute la jalousie de n'être célèbre que par le nom de sa famille, et non par ses propres exploits, comme Potter. Un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié une mission, pour sauver l'honneur de la famille Malfoy, pour rattraper les erreurs de son père. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago avait réalisé l'ampleur de ce que tout cela impliquait. La guerre, le bon et le mauvais côté. Le formatage dont il avait été victime. On lui avait bourré le crâne de sottises. La supériorité du sang pur, l'importance de sa famille, de contenir ses émotions peu importe la situation. Il avait tenté de résisté. Mais il n'était pas à Gryffondor, il était à Serpentard. Il n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre le camp des gentils. Il n'avait que menti à sa tante lorsqu'il avait reconnu Harry Potter quelques temps avant la bataille finale. Et lancer sa propre baguette au Survivant lorsqu'il s'était échappé des bras d'Hagrid pour affronter Voldemort. Cet acte totalement irréfléchi qu'il n'avait pas su expliquer par la suite, mais qui lui avait valu d'être innocenté, et d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance encore à présent. Malgré son passif de mangemort, il avait aidé le héro à gagner. Il n'était donc pas si "méchant".

Depuis la rentrée, de cette nouvelle année sans la terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres pesant sur sa famille et sur le monde sorcier, Malfoy venait se réfugier ici. Comme son ennemi de toujours, cet endroit était marqué par le souvenir de cette nuit noire durant laquelle Dumbledore était mort. Et tout comme lui, le paysage magique qu'offrait la tour lui permettait de s'évader.

Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Potter ici. Il avait discrètement observé le Survivant depuis la rentrée, et il avait bien remarqué cette culpabilité qui l'habitait, cette tristesse dans son regard, même s'il ne la comprenait pas. Il avait gagné contre Voldemort pourtant. Il était acclamé comme un héros. Il avait certes, comme tout le monde, perdu des proches, mais certainement personne de sa famille.

Potter lui paraissait à présent comme un homme. Un véritable homme. Avec ses faiblesses. Il n'était pas le Survivant. Il n'était pas le garçon qui a survécu. Il n'était pas le héro de la guerre. Il était un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, qui avait sauté le passage de l'adolescence pour être directement un adulte. Un adulte qui avait trop vécu. Un adulte qui avait vu trop de souffrance.

Une barre soucieuse traversait le front du blond sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. A quoi pouvait bien penser Potter en venant ici ? Pourquoi se réfugiait-il ici ? Soudain, Drago le vit pleurer. Ses épaules secouées de spasmes, le brun se recroquevilla contre une colonne de pierre, cachant sa tête dans ses genoux.

Cette vision, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, lui brisa le cœur. Drago hésita un instant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser pleurer ainsi. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était être prisonnier de ses démons. Mais il ne pouvait pas venir vers lui et le réconforter comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Il lui avait certes donné sa baguette à un moment stratégique et décisif de la bataille de Poudlard, mais ils s'étaient cordialement haï durant toute leur scolarité.

Malgré tout, il ne réfléchit pas plus, et laissa ses pas le guider vers le Gryffondor. Sans un mot, il se plaça à ses côtés, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Harry ne broncha pas, trop pris dans son malheur. Il avait bien senti quelqu'un près de lui, cette main le serrant doucement. Il avait bien reconnu que ce n'était ni Ron ni Hermione. Mais il n'avait pas la foi de relever son visage humide de larmes vers cette personne, il n'avait pas la force d'affronter un regard d'incompréhension ou de pitié. Il était celui qui avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible. Alors il resta là, caché dans ses bras, durant de longue minute, une main inconnue toujours sur son épaule.

Ce n'est que lorsque la cloche signalant la fin de leur pause retentit que la main se retira doucement de son épaule, et que la personne repartit.

Harry releva alors la tête après quelques secondes, et eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir une tête blonde disparaître dans les escaliers.

Il ne dit plus rien de l'après-midi. Cela ne changeait pas grand chose à ses habitudes, mais d'ordinaire, Harry échangeait tout de même quelques mots avec ses meilleurs amis. Le soir venu, il ne leur dit même pas bonne nuit, et monta se coucher sans se retourner.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Pas plus que toi Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête tristement. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait tellement été concentrée sur le malheur de Ron qu'elle n'avait pas vu que son meilleur ami souffrait tout autant que lui.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça.

\- Je veux bien, mais quoi ? Regarde Hermione, il commence même à nous fuir, tu as bien vu ce midi !

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il nous fuyait vraiment. Enfin si, un peu, mais il ne se sent pas à sa place entre nous deux.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Ron. On a toujours été que tous les trois, en quoi il ne se sentirait pas à sa place ?

La brune lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

\- Idiot. On est en couple, ça change tout. Il... Désolée de te rappeler ça, mais il a perdu sa copine. Et il nous voit tous les jours ensemble. Même si on ne s'embrasse pas continuellement, le simple fait de nous tenir par la main ou d'être côte à côte lui rappelle ce qu'il a perdu. Ajoute à ça sa culpabilité...

Si le visage de Ron s'était illuminé d'un sourire niais aux premières paroles de sa copine, sa gorge s'était rapidement nouée au souvenir du décès de sa soeur. Voyant bien la douleur qu'elle avait ravivée, Hermione serra le rouquin dans ses bras en embrassant son front d'un geste tendre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. C'est donc facilement que Harry passa derrière eux, sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Comme il l'avait pensé puis vérifié sur la carte des maraudeurs, Harry trouva Drago Malfoy au commet de la tour d'astronomie. Il était penché sur la rambarde, observant la lune presque pleine se refléter sur la surface du lac noir. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient dans le vent, et pour la première fois, Harry trouva son ennemi de toujours beau. L'image en elle même était belle, la nuit, le calme, la lune aussi blonde que ses cheveux, le lac. Mais là, non seulement la vue de l'environnement s'accordait avec le Serpentard, mais il remarqua pour la première fois ses épaules carrées, son allure fine et élancée, et ses fesses parfaitement moulée par le pantalon de son uniforme. Une douce chaleur se répandit doucement vers son aine, et Harry sentit ses joues rosir. Voilà qu'il était tellement en manque d'affection qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur son... ennemi ? Ils s'étaient toujours détesté, mais par deux fois, Malfoy l'avait aidé. Ils étaient à présent plus de simples connaissances qui se méprisaient tout au plus.

Retirant sa cape et la cachant dans sa robe de sorcier, le Survivant s'avança, et s'accouda à côté du blond, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à contempler le lac durant de longues minutes en silence. Étrangement, la présence de l'autre leur était confortable à tous les deux. Ils avaient mal en silence. Ils culpabilisaient en silence.

Un hibou traversa le ciel sans s'arrêter à la volière, et Harry le regarda filer en repensa à Hedwige. Sa chouette lui manquait. Elle avait été son premier cadeau d'anniversaire, son premier ami aussi. Elle lui manquait.

Le calme s'installa à nouveau, et il perdit son regard vers la forêt interdite.

\- Merci.

Malfoy tourna vers lui son regard gris impénétrable, en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

\- De quoi Potter ? demanda-t-il finalement, après quelques secondes.

\- De m'avoir caché à ta tante. De m'avoir donné ta baguette.

Le blond hocha la tête dans sa direction, puis retourna à sa contemplation, rapidement imité par Harry.

\- Merci de l'avoir tué.

Le Gryffondor eut un faible sourire. Il l'avait fait parce que c'était à lui de le faire. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu. Il aurait bien préféré avoir une petite vie tranquille, avec une famille, sans prophétie. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Le silence reprit place à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que les effets de la fatigue commencent à se faire ressentir. D'un accord tacite, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la tour d'astronomie, se saluant d'un léger signe de tête avant de prendre chacun la direction de leur dortoir.

Petit à petit, un petit rituel s'installa chaque soir. Après le couvre feu, ils montaient au sommet de la tour, et contemplait silencieusement le paysage sous leurs yeux. Ils ne parlaient pas, se complaisant dans leurs pensées moroses.

Vers la mi-novembre cependant, ils commencèrent à échanger quelques mots. Des banalités pour se saluer, se dire au revoir. Puis des questions sur leurs journées, se racontant certaines anecdotes des cours qu'ils ne partageaient pas. Ensuite les premières discussions arrivèrent. Harry avait eu du mal à se dire qu'il sympathisait avec Malfoy, ce Serpentard qui lui avait pourri sa scolarité ainsi qu'à ses amis. Amis qui le trouvaient de plus en plus étrange. Cependant, il trouvait de plus en plus de points communs avec lui, même sur des choses futiles. Le quidditch, évidemment, était leur passion commune. Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, au grand étonnement du brun. La mort de leur parrain respectif. La pression qu'ils avaient chacun ressenti durant la guerre. Leur aversion pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. La bièraubeurre.

Le Survivant, peu à peu, se remettait à parler, à avoir un peu d'entrain. Il échangeait même quelques mots avec des élèves de Serpentard parfois, ce qui avait manqué à Hermione et à Ron de s'étouffer avec leur propre salive. Mais finalement, tout le monde comprenait petit à petit que la guerre était finie, et que les anciennes rivalités n'avaient plus lieux d'être.

C'est notamment grâce à ces petites rencontres nocturnes qu'ils finirent même par se saluer brièvement dans les couloirs.

\- Attendez, je viens de rêver ou Malfoy vient de nous faire un signe de la tête ? s'écria Ron alors qu'ils allaient déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Non moi aussi je l'ai v... Harry, tu n'es pas surpris, accusa Hermione en les faisant s'arrêter tous les trois.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.

\- Non, tout le monde change. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ce qu'il voulait montrer.

\- Mais Harry tu perds la boule ! s'exclama Ron, un peu trop fort, ce qui lui valu une petite claque sur la tête de la part de sa copine. Aïeuh...

\- Tu nous expliques depuis quand tu fais ami-ami avec Malfoy ? Il y a deux ans tu passais ta vie à l'espionner, à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes parce que tu le soupçonnais d'être un mangemort, et maintenant vous en êtes à vous saluer ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, et s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, sans faire attention au fait que le Serpentard de leur conversation se trouvait à quelques mètres face à lui.

\- Il m'a aidé deux fois Hermione, pendant la guerre, et sa mère m'a sauvé la vie.

\- C'était quand même un mangemort ! protesta son meilleur ami.

\- Comme Rogue.

\- C'est pas la même chose !

\- Non en effet. Mais la guerre laisse des traces à tout le monde, et je pense qu'il faut laisser certaines choses en arrière.

Finalement, Harry se leva brusquement de table sans avoir touché à son assiette, et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

Il pensait que ses amis seraient de son côté, qu'ils penseraient comme lui, qu'il fallait faire avancer les choses pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Il parcouru les couloirs du château, s'éloignant de ses amis le plus possible. Inconsciemment, ses pas le conduisirent à la tour d'astronomie. Comme toujours, l'endroit l'apaisa immédiatement. Il y resta une bonne heure, les pieds dans le vide, assis sur le sol contre la rambarde, avant qu'il n'entendre des pas feutrés s'approcher de lui.

\- Harry...

Surpris, il se retourna. Il s'attendait à voir Drago Malfoy, mais ce fut le regard brun de sa meilleure amie qu'il rencontra.

\- La carte des maraudeurs, expliqua-t-elle face à l'interrogation silencieuse qu'il lui posait. Ron m'a montré où tu la rangeais.

Il hocha la tête, et reprit sa contemplation. La neige recouvrait à présent le parc du château et les arbres de la forêt interdite. Le mois de janvier arrivait à sa fin, et ce manteau blanc était là depuis de nombreuses semaines.

\- C'est ici que tu le vois tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais trop intelligente Hermione ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement en serrant son bras. Puis elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et observa à son tour le paysage devant eux.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Ça m'apaise. Il n'y a personne qui parle de la guerre, aucun mur qui me rappelle les combats, qui est tombé à quel endroit du château.

Hermione ne répondit rien durant de longues secondes. Ils avaient toujours eu cette relation particulière tous les deux qui leur permettait de se comprendre sans échanger un mot. Capacité qu'ils avaient développée durant leurs longs mois de quête des horcruxes l'année précédente.

\- Ginny était vraiment plus que ta petite amie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Silence.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais tout dit. En particulier ces deux dernières années, lorsque tu étais avec elle. Vous étiez tellement proches, tellement fusionnels... C'était beau. Même si parfois j'étais jalouse de ne pas partager tous tes secrets. J'ai fini par apprendre, en étant avec Ron, que certaines choses ne se partagent pas avec n'importe qui.

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Hermione.

\- Je sais. Et tu as le droit de garder certains secrets pour toi. Mais je veux que tu saches, que même si Ginny n'est plus là, tu as toujours quelqu'un à qui parler. Ron n'est peut-être pas une oreille attentive, même s'il te soutiendra toujours, mais je suis là.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire doux et sincère avant de se serrer dans leurs bras.

\- Certaines choses sont plus difficiles à dire que d'autres.

\- Je sais bien. Je ne te force pas à les dire.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois, et ils restèrent ainsi encore de longues minutes. La neige se mit doucement à tomber, et Hermione se mit à frissonner sous le vent qui commençait à souffler un peu trop fort. Il n'était pas si tard, presque le couvre feu.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-elle doucement.

En l'absence de réponse de son meilleur ami, elle posa un léger baiser sur sa joue et se leva. Elle allait atteindre les escaliers, lorsque Harry l'interpella. Elle se retourna pour le voir la fixer de son regard vert perçant.

\- Je crois qu'il me plait, Hermione.

La jeune sorcière resta stupéfaite quelques instants, puis sourit tendrement.

\- Malfoy ? J'en étais presque sûre.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non, mais il paraît que je suis intelligente.

Harry pouffa doucement avec la brune, puis son visage redevint sérieux et soucieux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé.

\- Merci Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

Les jours passèrent, et Harry se retrouvait seul à la tour d'astronomie le soir. Drago ne venait plus. Il avait d'abord pensé que le Serpentard n'avait pas envie d'affronter la tempête de neige. Puis qu'il était tombé malade, puisqu'il n'était pas venue en cours. Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, il s'était résigné. Malfoy avait une raison de ne pas venir et de l'éviter dans les couloirs. Harry avait réfléchi à tout. Les dernières discussions qu'ils avaient eu, la façons dont ils s'étaient comportés dans les couloirs ou en cours, rien ne lui venait. Il avait même fini par abandonner de comprendre. Au début il avait hésité à le chercher avec la carte des maraudeurs, mais il aurait eu l'impression d'être obsédé.

Ce qui était pourtant le cas. Le blond occupait chacune de ses pensées, jours et nuits. Il avait tenté d'aller le voir à la fin d'un cours, de se placer à côté de lui en classe, mais à chaque fois Malfoy trouvait un moyen de l'éviter. Alors Harry avait laissé tombé. Et il avait cessé de monter au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Deux semaines plus tard, il se décida à aller passer sa soirée dans la salle sur demande. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva au couloir du septième étage, la porte était déjà là. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui de ses amis ou anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore pouvait bien faire dedans à cette heure-là.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, s'attendant à tout, sauf à se retrouver sur une copie conforme de la tour d'astronomie au début de l'automne. Et face à lui, contre la rambarde, la personne qu'il ne cherchait plus.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha lui aussi de la barrière. Profondément mal à l'aise, et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il resta silencieux à ses côtés. Comme la première soirée qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux, ils ne dirent rien durant de longues minutes.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ils tournèrent simultanément leur visage l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

\- Toi d'abord, fit le Serpentard avec un léger signe de tête.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le faux paysage qui s'étendait face à eux.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire, ou dire pour te blesser, mais ce n'était en aucun cas volontaire. Je... je ne sais pas si l'on pourrait se qualifier d'amis, mais ce semblant d'amitié que nous avions me manque.

Le rouge rouge de gêne, le Gryffondor ne vit pas le petit sourire malicieux qui s'était affiché sur le visage du blond.

\- C'est moi qui suit désolé, Harry.

Le Survivant releva brusquement la tête. Malgré leur rapprochement évidement au cours des derniers mois, jamais ils ne s'étaient appelés par leurs prénoms respectifs.

\- Je t'ai évité sciemment. J'étais en train de monter à la tour d'astronomie l'autre soir, lorsque je t'ai vu avec Granger. Vous étiez beaux, assis côte à côte, avec sa tête sur ton épaule. J'en ai été jaloux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle d'un certain secret. Mon côté Serpentard est ressorti, et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Je suis resté un peu.

\- Tu... tu as... tu m'en enten...

\- Oui, j'ai entendu que je te plaisais.

Le regard de Drago se fit plus perçant qu'à l'accoutumée, et le cœur du Survivant rata un battement.

\- J'ai eu peur. Terriblement peur. Alors je suis parti en courant, et je ne suis plus revenu. Sauf quelques fois, je venais te regarder. Et à chaque fois je me demandais la même chose : qu'est-ce qui me faisait autant paniquer ?

Imperceptiblement, il se rapprochait, et Harry ne le remarqua que lorsque le visage du Serpentard fut presque trop près du sien. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, et il sentait bien que son caleçon commençait à être un peu petit.

\- Et j'ai réalisé, lorsque tu es arrivé tout à l'heure. J'ai réalisé que j'avais peur parce que c'était réciproque. Moi, Drago Malfoy, ancien mangemort, Serpentard, héritier d'une grande lignée de Sang-Pur, a des sentiments pour Harry Potter, qu'il a provoqué, humilié, jalousé pendant plus de sept ans. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Il posa une main froide sur la joue du brun, contrastant avec la chaleur qui se dégageait de son visage. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de Drago sur ses lèvres, son odeur mentholée. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les battements de son cœur, ni sa respiration saccadée, ni son érection qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard se rapprochait de lui.

\- Je pourrais me faire renier par ma famille pour ça, me faire bannir du monde sorcier pour ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais pour une fois, j'ai décidé de laisser le côté lâche de ma maison pour venir emprunter le courage à la tienne.

Ses paroles s'étaient transformée en murmure, et ses yeux gris passaient de ceux de Harry à ses lèvres, et il n'attendit qu'une poignée de seconde avant de se jeter sur elles, empoignant de sa main libre le brun par la hanche.

Harry n'attendait que ça. Il répondit avec passion au baiser de son ancien ennemi, passant ses mains dans son dos, sur ses épaules, sur sa taille, remontant le long de son ventre pour caresser ses pectoraux et finir dans son cou.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Drago lui avait défait les boutons de sa chemise et touchait à présent le corps du brun comme il en avait si longtemps rêvé.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et les gémissements qu'ils laissaient s'échapper devenaient de plus en plus rauques à mesure qu'ils se découvraient l'un l'autre, et qu'ils se rapprochaient pour ne former qu'un.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps, plus que les fois qui suivirent. La tour d'astronomie les avait fait se rencontrer réellement une première fois en automne, la salle sur demande l'avait reproduite pour que leurs corps se découvrent une première fois. Un hibou sembla traverser le ciel, mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne vit pas que la salle sur demande avait fait venir une copie conforme d'Hedwige.


End file.
